Changing Seasons
by HollyDolly87
Summary: Bella stands up to Edward during their breakup in the forest. She lets him go but this time with closure. Bella decides to do exactly as Edward asked and live her life. Who knew what a different person she would become without her first love contantly making her decisions? The cullens are quite surprised when reuniting with Bella during college. Eventually Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of the forest, staring up into the golden eyes of the boy I loved more than my own life. Edward continued his well-rehearsed speech. He claimed that he no longer wanted me and that I was not good for him. I was heartbroken and angry, but not surprised.

"Bella just please promise…." Edward began.

Rolling my eyes, I, angrily, interrupted him before he could continue to ruin our love with more well intended, yet, hateful lies.

"Edward! Shut up!"

He stopped midsentence and stared at me with his mouth agape. A look of complete shock evident upon his face, I took a deep breath to calm down.

"I know you love me! I know you think that you are giving me a chance to have a normal human life. What I don't know is why you think you need to completely derail my self-esteem to leave me, Edward."

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I do love you, but I can't stay Bella." He cried softly, while looking at ground.

He looked back up into my eyes. "I'm sorry I lied. I had to be sure that you would let me go. What happened on your birthday was inevitable. Any of us could, accidently, kill you at any time. Jasper is not the only threat when you are around my family. I have to keep you safe and that means leaving you. Please let me go. Go to college, get married, and have children, Bella. Live a happy, mortal life. The life you are meant to have." Edward pled passionately.

Sighing, I lowered myself to the forest floor with him. He was looking at the ground again, taking deep shuddering breaths. I, gently, grabbed his chin and he allowed me to raise his head. I looked into is eyes and memorized his face in the last moments we would have together. I could not be the reason for him to feel so tortured. I was going to let him go, even if I was already feeling like my heart was being torn from my chest.

"I understand." I said, softly. "I'm going to let you go Edward. I will try my best to move on and do the things you have asked of me. But you have to know; I will always love you! I am so grateful for the time that we have had. You made me so happy! I need you to promise that you will go on with your life, as well. I need to know that you will be happy,"

Edward held me tightly and we mourned together for the end of what had been first true love for each of us. After what seemed to be an endless amount of time and, yet, not long enough, he helped me up and we began walking back toward my house in silence, hand in hand.

As we walked through the bright green forest, it seemed unjust that the birds were singing and my surroundings were beautiful. I felt as though the leaves of the trees should turn color and fall to the ground, just as my tears of moments ago had. My eternal, happy spring had ended and, apparently, the world was not going to change seasons just because my life was changing in unwanted ways.

When we reached the front porch of my house, he turned to face me one last time. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled sadly.

"I promise to try to be happy someday. It will take a long time. I will miss you every moment of forever. I will love you for all eternity, Isabella Swan," he said earnestly.

I cupped my hand on the side of his face.

"I'll always love you too, Edward."

He, gently, wove his fingers into my hair and stared into my eyes for a long moment. Then he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was bittersweet. It was filled with love, longing, and heartache. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine.

"Goodbye, Love." He whispered.

"Goodbye, Edward" I said, quietly.

He was gone in the blink of an eye. I stood there, unable to fully process that he was really gone for forever. I turned and slowly walked into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I closed the door behind me and fell face down onto my bed. I held my pillow that still smelled of Edward. I began to cry whole-heartedly. I poured all of my sorrow and heartache into my tears.

"How can I live without my reason for living?" I wondered aloud, just before succumbing to my tear-induced exhaustion and slipping away into blessed unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

Chapter 2

"Bella…"

Through the fog of sleep I heard a voice that sounded like wind chimes. I thought I was dreaming of Alice. I felt a small, cold hand lightly touch my shoulder. I sat straight up looking around. My eyes quickly landed on Alice. Jasper was standing behind her, leaning back against the wall. Alice's laughter rang out through the room, sounding like jingling bells.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" She sang.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying myself to sleep the night before.

Suddenly, realization hit me like a wrecking ball and I looked quickly at the two vampires in my bedroom. Edward had said the whole family left!

"What are you doing here?" I asked Alice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper slightly flinch, before composing his facial features, once again.

"Yes, Bella, it's lovely to see you too!" Alice quipped. "To answer your first question, it is almost noon, lazy bones. I let you sleep as long as I could stand it. As for your next question, you are my best friend! I wasn't about to leave without saying goodbye."

I smiled and launched myself into her arms. I was probably going to bruise all over, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Alice hadn't just abandoned me without a thought! She did really care about me!

"Thank you," I whisperd while still hugging her as tightly as I could.

Alice giggled and hugged me back, before disentangling herself. "Thank God I'm not human. I think you would have broken me." She said through her laughter.

I looked over at Jasper, who was wearing a huge grin. He was probably buzzing from our happy emotions. Tentativly, he stepped toward me. His face grew solemn as he began to speak.

"Bella, I want to apologize for your birthday. I, truly, don't want to hurt you. I feel awful. I should have more self-control by now…." He tapered off looking unsure of himself.

I had never seen Jasper look anything but confident before this moment. Granted, due to Edward's request that he keep a safe distance from me, I didn't know him all that well. Even so, I cared about him as much as the other members of the Cullen family. I rushed to ease his conscience.

"Jasper, I forgave you the moment it happened. You are a vampire! You are supposed to want to eat people for dinner!" I said sternly.

"Yes, but you are a member of my family. A family that feeds off of animals, not humans!" He said emphatically.

"I understand that, but I still forgive you. As far as I am concerned there's nothing to forgive really. I already forgave you and Rosalie for wanting to kill me last year and that was something you planned to intentionally do. If I forgave you for that, then how could you think the incident at my party would be an act I would find unforgiveable?" I questioned.

I could feel his shock. Apparently, he was unaware that Alice had told me, months ago, about the "Hale Twins" reaction to me finding out their family's secret.

"You're projecting." Alice said to Jasper. She looked at him smugly and said. "I told you".

He continued watching me with a look of incredulity on his face. I looked away feeling uncomfortable under his unblinking gaze.

"I can't believe it. You really aren't mad or frightened. You are telling the truth." He said with awe in his voice.

"That's what I was trying to get you to understand. I don't blame you! I understood….both times." I replied.

He slowly shook his head, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I can't decide if she is clinically insane or perhaps the next candidate for sainthood." He told Alice.

"Maybe a little bit of both." She said, while smiling affectionately at me.

I looked down as I felt the blood rushing to my face. Jasper laughed and began speaking again, while holding out a piece of paper for me. "This is my phone number. I want you to call me if you ever need anything. Anything, Bella. It would be nice to be a help to you someday. Especially, since I have so much to make up to you."

I began to protest but was silenced with a sharp glare from him. He continued," Even if you don't feel that way. I want to make it right, if possible."

I nodded my head and said, "Okay." There was no point in arguing any further. He would probably just make me feel acceptance for his point of view anyways. Annoyance flashed through me at this thought. Jasper smirked as he realized the conclusion I must have come to.

He walked over to the window and turning back to us before leaping out he flooded the room with peaceful, happy emotions. "I'll leave you ladies to say your farewells. Thank you for you forgiveness. I am very grateful. Don't forget you can always call if you need anything. Goodbye, Miss Bella." Jasper said with a bow of his head.

"Bye Jasper." I said, while smiling at the "Miss" he added in front of my name.

He leapt out of my window and I turned to see Alice watching, wistfully, as he left.

"We can hurry and say our goodbyes, so you can catch up to him faster," I told Alice, with understanding in my voice.

She looked back to me and smiled sadly. "I'm not going with him, Bella."

"I'm sorry…..I don't understand." I said.

"A lot of changes are coming for you and all the members of my family. Jasper and I weren't meant to last forever. We've always known that. Now is the right time, for both of us, to make this transition in our lives and begin living as we are supposed to."

I shook my head side to side. If Jasper and Alice aren't meant to be…then who is?

"Is this because of me?" I asked.

"No, Bella." Alice hissed. She stared at me fiercely. "You can't blame yourself for things you have no control over. You will get depressed and cut yourself off from everyone and everything! Your future changes drastically, for the worse, if you do that!" She ranted. Alice continued on in a calmer tone, "Everything that is changing is exactly as it is supposed to be. I promise you, nothing is your fault. Everyone will be so happy! I've already seen it." She said with absolute surety.

"Can you tell me?" I asked her.

"I can tell you everyone's immediate plans, but I'm not going to tell you everything I have seen for you. And before you interrupt me, I'll tell you why. I want you to live your life and grow in the ways you need to. If you know everything before it happens that can never happen for you. Sometimes, life needs to be lived as it comes." She said.

"I am going to be staying up in Alaska, with the Denali Coven, for a few months. I haven't decided anything further than that. Emmett and Rose are going to live on their own for a while. Rose really enjoys not going to high school all the time. Jasper will be staying in Texas, with his brother, Peter. Carlisle and Esme are taking an extended vacation to Isle Esme. Edward is trying to track Victoria. He isn't any good at it, but it's a good distraction for him."

I gaped at Alice. That was a lot of information in one sitting. The whole Cullen family really was splitting up. I was about to apologize again, but Alice headed me off.

"Bella…I already told you; none of this is occurring because of any actions taken on your part."

I nodded. It was a hard idea to accept, but I knew she was right.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried.

She walked over and hugged me, once more. "Bella you can always call me and I promise I will answer." She pulled away as her eyes glassed over. I waited beside her as a new vision played out in her mind.

Looking at me and smiling she started talking quickly, "I have to go now, but I will always be there for you. No matter what! After I'm gone you'll need to go answer your door. Bye, Bella!"

I felt a light breeze and then she was gone. Curiosity getting the better of me I headed downstairs to open the door. I squealed at the sight of Emmett poised to knock.

Em wrapped me up in one of his big bear hugs and spun me around. I looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme smiling at us. He sat me back on my feet as Carlisle and Esme walked over to us.

"We wanted a chance to tell you goodbye before we go." Esme said with venom shining in her eyes.

"Thank you! It means the world to me." I told the both of them.

"We, unfortunately, have to leave right away for our flight." Carlisle lamented.

"That's okay. This is really more than I could have asked for." I said.

They each hugged me in turn and then walked out to Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme turned and waved, once more, before they drove away.

Emmett and Rose stayed for a couple hours. We watched television and talked about where they wanted to move to. Emmett wanted to wander nomadically for a while. Rose vetoed that idea and told him they were going to New York. It was easy to laugh at their antics. An hour before my dad was due home they decided it was time to go. I was shocked when Rose stayed back.

"Bella, I want you to know that I am sorry for being so mean to you. I never hated you. I just wanted better for you. I wish for you all the things I can never have." Rosalie said, with a timid smile.

I shyly, smiled back. I was so glad she took the time to tell me how she felt. I still didn't feel the same way she did, but it was nice to understand her.

"Thank you, Rose! I can understand that. It's very kind of you to want more for me."

She smiled brightly and said goodbye, following her husband out the door.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I sat at the table to eat. I thought over everything each of the Cullen's had said to me throughout the day. I realized that Alice was absolutely right! I needed to live my life as it came and to the fullest!

This was my senior year of high school and I could make the most of it…..with my human friends! I had been spending so much time banking on having forever with Edward and his family. I had forgotten to experience high school life with other people who were experiencing everything for the first time, like myself.

I wanted to have fun! I wanted to make mistakes! For the first time, in a really long time, I wanted to be human and really enjoy my humanity.

Feeling resolved, I got up and walked to the phone. Excitemnt at getting on with my life flooded me. I dialed a number I hardly called anymore. After three rings the person on the other line ansered.

"Hey Jessica! It's Bella…."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed my story. I really appreciate it. Sorry this update took so long to get posted. I am going to aim for weekly updates. Thank you for being patient with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its character belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

A little more than a month has passed since Edward and his family left. I'm doing better every day. I have gone to football games at the school, I try to talk to and hang out with new people, and have gone to parties with Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. I even let them drag me out shopping a couple of times. It wasn't quite the torture I had planned on it being. I amazingly have a lot of free time now that I am no longer seeing Edward. Jessica has been so great. Apparently, the saying misery loves company is true. Mike broke up with Jessica the day after the Cullen's left. It was kind of nice to have someone to commiserate with me on finding themselves newly single. As a matter of fact, I think I am doing way better than Jessica. She is still miserable but she tries to act like she feels otherwise. Mike is such an ass. He asks me out almost every day. I'm lucky Jessica doesn't hate me for that. Everyone keeps watching me for signs of a breakdown, but I really don't think they are going to see it. I feel pretty okay about the way things are going. I still love Edward and miss him all the time, but I am starting to see how our relationship was maybe just a little unhealthy. The next time I date, sometime in the unforeseeable future, I am going to have a causal relationship. Just hanging out and going to movies. No intense, all-consuming love. I think I need to experience casual dating…..that's what normal girls do, right?

This morning I am meeting Lauren and Angela over at Jessica's house. We are going over to Port Angeles, to get Halloween costumes. We decided last minute to let Lauren talk us into going to some bonfire down at la push on Halloween. I think this will be lame but I decided to be a normal teenager and do some stupid stuff. So here I am getting in my truck, off to spend the day looking at costumes with my friends. I haven't dressed up in years and I have no clue what I even want to be. The bonfire is tonight and I doubt costume selections will be numerous at this point!

As my old, loud truck pulls up to the curb I see Jessica sitting on the porch with her head in her lap and her arms wrapped around her legs. I hope she's okay. Lauren can be a real bitch when Jessica starts to get upset about Mike ending things with her. I walk up to the porch and sit down next to Jessica.

"Hey best friend!" I say enthusiastically as I bump shoulders with her. "Are you doing okay?"

Jessica looked up with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and fanned her hands in front of her eyes. I don't understand why girls do this when they are about to cry. I do it too even though I know it doesn't help. It's not like the tears will dry up automatically and not fall just because you fan air onto them and it sure as heck won't get rid of the red eyes. At least Jessica doesn't get all runny nosed when she cries. I do, it's disgusting.

"Mike called me this morning." She says. "I was really excited that he called me. Until he asked if you were going to the party tonight and if you were bringing anyone with you."

I can't believe what a jerk he is! I hold my breath waiting to see if she is going to say more."

"Why would he act that way?" Jessica asks me

"I don't know Jess." I says as I wrap my arm around her shaking shoulders. "He is a complete asshole. Maybe we should put a hit out on him. What do you think?" I ask her. The idea sounds better and better as I contemplate it. I know Jasper eats animals now, but I wonder if the next time he slips….he could conveniently be around Mike. The little bastard deserves to get eaten. I think the only person that could truly miss him would be his mother and Jessica. But Jessica would get over it, eventually.

"Yeah, maybe that would work. Do you know any hit men? It might be cool to meet an assassin." Jessica played along. I see a slight smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I might know someone." I say with a smirk. "But I think the best place to start your revenge is by getting an amazing costume for tonight, look awesome, and have a great time, in spite of Mike. You don't need him. You can do way better." I tell her.

Jessica smiles softly at me. "You're right! I know I can. It just hurts right now. It can't for forever though, right?" she asks.

"Right!" I say with an enthusiastic nod of my head.

Rapidly changing the direction of the conversation, in true Jessica style, she claps her hands together and exclaims, "I just found out that a lot of the kids from the reservation are going to come to the bonfire too! There will be boys that we don't see every day at school! That's kind of exciting!"

"That's great." I say. I do feel a little happier about the prospect of the bonfire now. I might get to see Jake. I haven't talked to him in what feels like forever. I can't help but feel a little more cheerful when he's around! His personality is so warm and fun loving. It's like he pulls you toward him with his own gravity. You can't help but want to be around him.

Lauren and Angela pull up together in Angela's car a short while later and Jessica and I walk to the car. We let Lauren stay in the front seat and ride in the back together. The drive to Port Angeles isn't too bad. We listened to really bad pop music, singing and dancing along.

As the four of us walk into a Halloween store I start to feel a little resigned. The shelves are definitely not full and I may have to take whatever I can get! We head back to the teenage girl section. My eyes bulge out of their sockets and I nearly choke! I don't remember the part of the story where Little Bo Peep was dressed up like a hooker and I sure as hell know that the Hogwarts uniforms in Harry Potter, in no way resembled slutty catholic school girl uniforms!

"You guys, there is no way I am wearing any of this," I say.

"Yeah, me either. If my parents caught me in any of these they would lock me away in a convent, if they didn't kill me first!" replied Angela.

Jessica didn't say anything but continued to cautiously browse the selections.

Lauren squealed in delight and held up a costume bag. It was a "naughty" vampire costume.

Well that just figures I thought.

"This is it." Lauren said.

"Lauren, you are aware that we live in Washington and it is October, right? The bonfire is outside on a beach. You are going to freeze your butt off!" Angela said.

"She's right Lauren. It will be way too cold for that." I tell her.

"I don't care how cold it is! This is what I am wearing!" Lauren exclaimed.

Well I guess that settled that. Now we only had to find something for the rest of us, who don't want to develop hypothermia tonight. I wish I had realized it would wind up taking another two hours for everyone to find something they were willing to wear. It was borderline to being as tortuous as a shopping session with Alice.

Finally, I decided to go as a cute witch. The dress was a purple top with black string crisscrossing along the front. The bottom was silver and purple tulle. I paired it with purple tights and sparkly, silver ankle boots. I thought it was fun and warm enough that I could make it through the bonfire without getting sick. Jessica picked the same outfit but with green and orange as the colors. Angela finally settled on a cat outfit. She felt that a full body leotard was covering enough. I didn't want to mention to her that a form fitting leotard might be more revealing than Lauren's naughty vampire costume, which we had yet to talk her out of. Oh well, I don't plan on listening when she whines about the cold later!

We pulled up to First Beach just as the sun was setting. It looked like the entire population of young adults residing in the Forks and La Push area was already there. I was a little nervous about walking up to the party. I am still getting used to trying new things and being outgoing. In Phoenix I had a couple of friends I spent my time with. I never hung out with the "cool kids" and I certainly had never gone to a party with this many people. As I was standing by Lauren's car, mentally preparing for this evening I felt myself being lifted into the air!

"Jacob!" I yelled happily.

I was so glad he found me first and I didn't have to wade through all those people to find him. I couldn't believe this was the same boy I met last fall when I first moved to Forks! He was enormous. At least 6'3 and muscles everywhere! How did that happen in just a year? He had to have grown at least a foot.

"I'm glad you came Bella." Jacob grinned at me. "I never get to see you. How's it been?" He asked.

"It's been okay. I'm trying to be more sociable, so maybe you'll get to see me more often." I said. "By the way, what is in the water here? You guys tower over the boys from Forks High School." I exclaimed.

Jacob just laughed and shrugged. My friends came up to us and I introduced everyone. Jacob led us into the group of people around the fire so we could get something to drink. People just parted like the Red Sea as his giant frame pushed through the kids hanging out.

I had a blast! I talked to I don't know how many people. I even let Lauren talk me into having a beer with her. It tasted so gross, but I definitely felt a little warmer and a lot chattier afterwards. I was really happy to see that hardly anyone talked to Mike and he got mad and left early in the night. He didn't bother me at all for a change. Apparently my giant friend Jake scared him off. As another added bonus, Lauren only complained about being cold once before some poor, unsuspecting boy gave her their jacket.

As the night was drawing to a close I said goodbye to some of my new friends and began heading toward Lauren's car. We were all staying the night at Jessica's, so it was decided that Angela would drive Lauren's car back. She didn't have even one drink. I'm glad Angela is so resistant to peer pressure but it certainly hasn't hurt me to be a little more open minded about participating in young adult stupidity. It's been kind of fun. I started to tell Jacob that he didn't have to walk us all the way to the car when I heard someone walking up behind us.

"Jake, you never introduced me to your beautiful friend!" I heard a deep voice call from behind us.

Jacob looked really annoyed as we turned around. "Paul….I wouldn't introduce anyone that I like to you. They might hold it against me and I'd never be forgiven." Jake all but growled.

Shocked by Jacob's behavior I smacked him on the arm and glared at him. Why would he be so rude to his friend? Was this guy his friend? It didn't matter. There was no reason for him to be so mean.

I extended my hand in greeting and said, "Hi, my name is Bella Swan." I smiled at him.

He leaned over my hand and kissed it! Oh wow! Mystery guy then rose up and looked at me with a wolfish grin. He was absolutely stunning. I felt my heartbeat speed up and a blush spread across my cheeks. I'm pretty sure I just heard Jessica and Lauren sigh behind me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He said. "I'm Paul Lahote. Even though he's not acting too friendly right now…..I'm one of Jake's friends. I've heard a lot about you."

I smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Paul, Jake hasn't told me anything about you before. But, I haven't been around much so that may be more my fault than his." I said.

"That's okay. I have a feeling we'll see a lot more of each other. I know you have to get going but do you think we could hang out sometime?" He asked.

I had no idea how to respond to that. Was he asking me on a date? Am I ready for that? As I was arguing with myself, I felt Jessica's sharp elbow jab me in the side as she cleared her throat in the most obvious way.

"Bella would love to hang out with you!" Jessica gushed.

Huh?

Oh yeah a response from me is needed. "Umm, sure I'd love to hang out sometime, Paul. I'll give you my number and you can give me a call whenever you want to get together." I said.

I told him my number and he entered it into his cell phone. He looked pretty pleased and a little bit smug. I'm pretty sure Paul Lahote was going to be a handful. He seems like fun though. I gave Jacob a hug and promised to see him soon. We started to get into the car to leave. I turned and threw, what I hoped was, a flirtatious smile. I waved my hand and called. "Bye, Paul! I'll talk to you soon!"

**A/N: Okay so…..sorry this took so long to update. My laptop crashed and then I had back to back head colds…not really inspiration inducing stuff. Not really loving this chapter. I couldn't get it written out the way I had it pictured in my head. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, so far. If you are still reading, please review. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

Too much deliberation went into where I was going to spend Christmas and New Year's. My parents fought over holiday custodial rights because this is my last Christmas before I go off to college. Apparently, all things Christmas will lose their magic and sparkle once I become an adult. It was finally decided that I would spend Christmas with Charlie and the day after Christmas I would fly down to stay with Renee until school starts back up, a week after New Year's Day. I am excited to get to see my mom and Phil. I miss them. The thing I may be most excited about is that my friends are allowed to come down to Florida with me. Instead of a senior class trip Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and I get to play on the beaches of Florida while supervised by Renee. I think the other girls' parents must not have heard about my flighty mother before. Is she full of unconditional love? Yes! Is she fun to spend time with? Yes! Is she good at making and enforcing rules? Not so much!

As I was boarding the plane, I heard someone yell my name! Turning around I saw that it was Jake and Paul was following behind him. I got the same odd feelings that happen every time I have seen Paul since we met in October. It's a slightly unsettling combination of excitement, anxiety, lust, and exasperation. I love to spend time with Paul. He is the funniest person I have ever met. He is also the most arrogant and self-assured person I have ever met. Paul can be kind but doesn't show that too often. He has a lot of friends on the reservation but I don't think he really cares much for them. Sometimes it seems like I am the only person he will willingly hang out with. Because of this, I have been spending a lot of my free time with him. Paul has spent many hours trying to convince me how great it would be to date him. I am still pushing him away. I just don't know that I am ready to date. It isn't that I still am pining after Edward all the time. It's just that I need to be sure of who I am. When I dated Edward, Bella just kind of got absorbed into the universe of Edward and I do not want that again. Paul is also convinced that it is just a matter of time until I come around to his way of thinking. I hope he doesn't realize that every time he comes around without a shirt on I seriously reconsider my stand on dating! Why is he always shirtless? I think he does it on purpose! I realize this is hormones and not logic making its presence known!

"Jake! Paul!" I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Billy called your Dad and asked him to see if your mom would let us come! It's not fair to go play in warm water at the beach and leave us here to swim along in the freezing water when all the pretty girls are in Florida, Bella" He said in a rush.

"So….I think, what I got from that is that you two are coming to my mom's house with us?" I ask, looking to Paul for confirmation.

He smiled a slow smile at me, making me blush. "Yes, we get to come and watch you frolic in a bikini. I hope it is a bikini. Are you going to crush my hopes and wear a one piece?" Paul asked in a low voice.

My face turned beet red by this point. Lauren noticed the guys were here and walked back from the boarding area.

"Paul whatever you are saying to make Bella blush like that…..Stop it!" she says with a scathing look.

Most people love Paul. Lauren is not most people. It is the most annoying thing to listen to them snark at each other for hours.

"Paul was telling Bella that we are coming with you guys!" Jake told Lauren.

"Really? Well I can bitch about Paul being here later. Hurry up so we don't miss our flight." Lauren said, while rolling her eyes.

I'm really glad that Lauren likes me. I don't know if I could be brave enough to stand up for myself to someone as bitchy as she is!

Several hours, one layover and two threats to land the plane and make Lauren disembark for screaming at Paul and Jake later, we finally landed in Jacksonville. I saw my mother bouncing up and down as soon as I stepped of the plane. She waved frantically and yelled my name! Jeez, I think I would have heard her from Forks. Angela and Jessica laughed. Jake, Paul, and Lauren looked at my mother like she should perhaps be in a strait jacket. I couldn't totally disagree with their thoughts. Running ahead of my friends I jumped into my mother's arms and breathed a sigh of relief. I missed her more than I thought.

Pulling back to smile at her I asked, "Where's Phil?"

"Oh I sent him to grab everyone's luggage! He should be back any minute. Oh sweetheart, I have missed you so much!" she practically sobbed.

Pulling me back in for a hug, she whispered in my ear, "I can't believe that is Jacob! He's huge! What do they feed those boys up there in La Push? And that Paul? Bella he's gorgeous. You should reconsider that whole not dating thing! Self-discovery can wait until college." She said.

"Mom! Stop it!" I said while once again turning bright red.

She just smirked at me and winked! Good grief, I was raised by a perpetual teenager!

Phil finally showed up, huffing and almost purple in the face. He was dragging about ten duffle bags behind him. He looked up and made a choking noise when he saw the boys. He didn't look to happy about them being there. I guess he won't be joining the boys of La Push fan club with Renee.

Jake and Paul walked up to Phil and started to divide the bags amongst themselves while I introduced everyone to each other.

As we were loading up into Phil's SUV I realized what a tight squeeze this was going to be! I got into the back and was completed squished between Jake and Paul. Paul grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I glared at him, only to receive an innocent looking smile in return.

"Bella, it will feel a little less cramped with my arm over you like this. You can just lean up against me if you want." He said with a smirk.

I considered crawling into Jake's lap to get away from him. No that won't work then I'll probably just have to fight him off later after giving him the wrong impression. I huffed, rolled my eyes and decided to just accept that this was just Paul and he was going to be an overbearing flirt and take advantage of the situation. He's annoying but I don't know that I would really want him any other way.

Phil cleared his throat while looking into the rearview mirror. "Sorry it's a tight fit everyone. Renee and I would have brought two cars if we had known that Bella was bringing giants home with her." He said while staring pointedly at Paul.

Oh boy. He may be worse than Charlie. No, no he's not. Phil doesn't own any guns. So he can't give speeches to boys I bring around while cleaning a deadly weapon. God! I really hated when he did that to Edward. Little did he know, it's hard to intimidate a boy who is bullet proof!

It took me a moment to realize that I had thought of Edward and there was no sadness or longing at all. I felt a huge smile spread across my face. I was going to be just fine!

We had been at Renee's house for a week and it was the most fun I had ever had! The weather was really warm even though it was December. We were able to play in the water at the beach. Jessica and I had built a huge sand castle that looked amazing. Until Paul and Jake knocked it over while wrestling! Boys! All of us girls had too much to drink one night and had an impromptu dance party on the beach with my mother. All of us dancing through the foamy water as the tide came in. The guys finally emerged from Phil's game room to find us as the sun was coming up. Phil and Paul laughed at us. Jake looked a little concerned for our mental wellbeing. During the week, the guys had all bonded over Phil's arcade-like man cave and sports. I'm glad Phil had warmed up to them.

Renee had a huge New Year's Eve party planned for tonight with all of her and Phil's friends coming over. I was really excited to meet my mother's new friends and see the type of people she was spending her time with these days. With my mother you never know what kind of people are going to come around. She gets into such unusual hobbies. I remember when she was into tarot cards and mysticism. Those people were a hoot. They were nice but, to a twelve year old, any grown up talking about magic healing crystals was bound to seem a little odd.

Guest began arriving around seven that night. Phil's friends were mostly guys around his age from his gym and baseball team. Renee had an eclectic collection of friends from her book club, art classes, and people she had just kind of picked up from the neighborhood after moving here. My mother can make friends with anyone. I really love that about her. I'm coming more and more out of my shell each day but I think I will always be a little quieter, like my dad.

It was almost midnight and most people were drunkenly counting down with the big ball dropping on the T.V. screen. My friends and I had only had a couple drinks of champagne since there were a lot of people here and we didn't want Renee and Phil to get in trouble for providing minors with alcohol. I smiled as I looked around the room! The ball dropped and everyone began to yell, "Happy New Year!"

As everyone was still yelling, I felt a big hand lightly touch my hip. I heard Paul whisper in my ear, "Happy New Year, Beautiful."

I smiled and looked up to tell him the same. My eyes locked his smoldering ones. I distantly heard everyone still singing and ringing in the New Year as Paul's lips crashed down on mine. He was so warm and I could feel passion and desire rolling off of him as he drew me closer to him with the hand that was still gripping my hip. I had never been kissed like this before. I had been missing out! All I could think was wow and that Paul was right I should have let him kiss me a long time ago.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and felt Paul growl against my lips. Oh God, that was so sexy. Weird…..but hot! I sighed and pulled away from him. I hid my face against his chest for a minute before looking up to see who our intruder was.

I saw my friends all standing there smirking at us!

Jessica arched an eyebrow and said with a smile in her voice, "You have to let her breathe Paul. If you suffocate her, you won't get to kiss her again."

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked like she was about to say something when my mother walked up and said, "Well it certainly took you two long enough!"

Oh crap! She saw that! And now she was commenting about my kiss with Paul, with him right here and with a knowing smirk on her face!

I love Renee and this vacation has been amazing, but I think I am definitely looking forward to getting back to Charlie. His usual silence and tendency not to hover seems like a blessing right now!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I would love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
